Scarlettle: The Angry Princess
by painfull-lullaby
Summary: A different story of the angry princess. A mentally disturbed girl who commits suicid in her room in an asylum
1. Vermillion

**Hey guys, this is my first fic. please be gentle with the reviews. The story might not make sense right now, but it will in future chapters. It might be a while between updates, so bare with me. Well thats all I have to say. Sorry it's so very short.**

The scars on her arm seemed somehow more visable in the sun. She had kicked and screamed and begged them not to take her outside. She hated the sun. She always cringed from it like a vampire when it flooded from her window. She, the one they called the 'fire-starter', looked at daylight as a poison, something that creeps through your veins and slowly kills you. Scarlette was called the fire-starter for one reason, she had a disturbing obsession with fire. Her mother often caught her staring at a lit candle for hours at a time. She had many lighters stashed in the drawers of her dresser. When she was admitted to the Balton Asylum, she had a long 'rap sheet', as they called it. She had set fire to 3 cats, 2 dogs, a mailbox, and her house. Her family decided it was time to find a safe place for her. She said she got the cuts on her arm from skateboarding, but her parents knew that was a lie. She was already mentally unstable, but the asylum did nothing to help her. From time to time, she would have complete insane epidodes, and she would try to tear her hair out, and bang on the walls. Men had to hold her down and give her a shot to calm her down. Every time Scarlette went into her little fits, it was almost garenteed that one of the staff members would get injured. On the day her scars looked more visable, she somehow snatched the pocket knife from a worker walking next to her. That night, she brought the knife violently across her wrists. She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. She didn't mind, she knew that she would be out of her prison. When the orderly walked in to give her the medicine, he nearly wretched at the sight of all the deep vermillion against the white room. He ran to her, but soon realized he had found her too late.

**Well now you have it. You can love it or hate it, your choice. I'll try to update, depends on how many reviews I get. **


	2. end of everything

**hey, this one is a little longer. the first chapter was more of an intro anyway. okay well i hope enjoy it.**

Scarlette blinked as the white room came into focus. It took her a moment to realize where she was. "Damnit!" she screamed. An orderly came in with rags and cleaning supplies. Scarlette began screaming at him in a very high pitch voice, he didn't seem to notice. He walked right past her. "didn't you hear me you son of a bi-" she cut herself off as she noticed where the orderly was going. She looked down at her own corpse laying in a pool of dark blood. The pocket knife she used on her wrists was laying by her side. The man grimiced as he moved her body onto a stretcher she hadn't noticed before. _how strange, I thought peramedics moved bodies, even if they're dead. _She thought to herself. _And what's with the retarded glasses?_ Scarlette froze in her place as the orderly bent to pick up the knife. She could have sworn that for a second, he had looked right at her. She didn't like him at all, which wasn't saying much, she like anybody. "who are you?" she whispered, not really asking because she figured he couldn't hear her anyway, but she couldn't stop thinking about that split second that she thought he looked straight at her. The orderly went about the task of cleaning up the blood. After that was done, he went to put a sheet over the body, another thing that seemed odd to scarlette, _why hadn't he done it before? _ For a moment, he just stood over her body, looking at her almost _lovingly. _It sent chills down her back. Then he began to push the stretcher towards the door. Just before he got there, he turned and looked at her. She was positive this time that he was looking at her. "my name's Denis"

She was in such a state of shock, she didn't even move for a long time. She just stood there, looking at him. " y-you can see me?" she asked. He nodded his head slowly. "follow me" he said, and he walked out the door. She felt fear grip her heart, but it only took seconds for curiosity to take it's place. _How did he see me? maybe i'm still alive. But I clearly saw myself laying dead on the floor. Maybe this is all a dream. _She thought. To her, that seemed perfectly reasonable. She saw no harm in following Denis if it was just a dream. So she walked through the doorway and found the hall unusually deserted. It took her a second to notice that it was nighttime. She looked at a clock on the wall, nearly midnight. She saw Denis move out of the corner of her eye. He appeared to have gone into another room. "this is a weird dream." she said out loud. She followed him into the room. The floor appeared to have writing on it. The letters were glowing a faint milky color. She tried to read it, but found that the writing was in a different language. Denis was on the other side of the room. She walked toward him. His expression turned slightly sympathetic, maybe even sad. Suddenly, the floor rose up around her and she found herself trapped in a glass cage covered in the strange glowing letters. She screamed and punched at the glass. Another man imerged from the shadows. Next to this man, Denis was very handsome. The man had jet black hair and was very ugly. She stopped pounding at the cage the second the man appeared. Something about his very presents frightend her. He turned to Denis. "Very good, She'll make a nice trophy next to the others." He said in a low, dry voice. Normally, Scarlette would have been enraged at being called a 'trophy', but her fear was stronger than her pride. _Others? _she thought _He's done this before? and what is it exactly he intends to do with me? _ "Give me my damn pills!" said Denis, almost shrieking. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of white pills. Denis popped one into his mouth and seemed to relax a little. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DID THIS TO ME FOR A DRUG FIX!" she shouted through the glass. Denis looked up. She could se the sadness in his eyes but felt no pity for him. "it's just a job." he said so quietly she could barely hear him. "what had you planned on doing the rest of eternity? your dead, no one can see or hear you except for us." said the man. "i'm Cirus, by the way, we'll be getting to know each other quite well, I think" Denis looked away from her. "What do you want with me?" She said, her voice was shaking. "you will find out soon." he said. His faced cracked with an evil smile. Denis looked back at her. He looked like he was going to cry. "I hope you burn in hell." she screamed, pounding at the glass again. "I'm sure I will." said Cirus, smiling. Scarlette stopped pounding. Cirus hadn't caught that she had been talking to Denis, but now that she thought about it, she hoped he burned too. She noticed more men were in the room now. All wearing those stupid glasses. The men picked the cage up by bars she hadn't seen before. They carried her out to a large semi truck. They hauled her into the back. She glared at them as they set her down, making them cringe. They closed the door and she found her anger building up inside of her. Then, she heard someone speak. It sounded like wind, only more powerful. She was afraid to turn around, but when she did, she screamed. A man with what seemed to be railroad ties hammered into his body was standing in another cage behind her. She heard him only faintly as she collapsed. "Don't be afraid, my princess." was all he said.

**okay, well all fans of 13 ghosts should know who the guy is. but yeah. i already have chapter 3 in the making so it shouldn't take too long for me to update. okay later.**


End file.
